The Avatar's Untold Stories: From the After to the Last
by What a Secret it Would be
Summary: The cycle will continue as it always has, until the last ones falls. (An Avatar Story, following the lives of the many avatars after Korra.)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer Thing... Um, am I supposed to say I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra. I was never really sure about this... Well I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra so I guess I'll just put this here anyway. Doesn't usually hurt to be overly cautious...**_

* * *

Even though Amon had been killed, many still clung to the idea that benders caused nothing but pain and death, the people who banded together to do something about it were soon known as Equalizers.

The Equalizers would not officially come in to power until they assassinated Avatar Korra in 183 ASC.

The Equalizers believed that they needed to rid the world of benders by destroying every single one of them.

* * *

After Korra defeated Amon she lived a relatively normal life, for an avatar.

She married Mako three years after Amon's defeat and two years after her marriage to Mako she had her first child, Kormak.

Kormak was a very clingy child, even after his brother Aang and his sister Yue were born. He would be very attached to his mother, up until she was killed on his eighth birthday.

* * *

_**Um... Mostly I write stories in my head so it's hard to write them out for me, so my apologies if it starts off badly. This first chapter is just an intro anyway. The next one will not be as scripted... Hopefully! **_

_**So I actually have the timeline of the entire story written down already and I know which avatars there are gonna be and when they die. This chapter was mostly just to show what happened to Korra. I putt up poll, to vote on if I should put up a timeline. **_

_**ASC = After Sozin's Comet**_

_**Korra was born in 153 ASC, and in this story she dies in 183 ASC.**_


	2. Earth: Reed's Story - Part 1

_******Disclaimer Thing... Um, am I supposed to say I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra. I was never really sure about this... Well I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra so I guess I'll just put this here anyway. Doesn't usually hurt to be overly cautious...**_

* * *

**183 ASC:**

_The moment Avatar Korra let out her last breath. The new Avatar breathed in his first one._

**188 ASC:**

Reed was sitting in a tree outside because he was bored and mommy was busy. He wasn't _too_ mad at her, she was his mommy.

Even though she told him she couldn't teach him how to earthbend, "_because she was a waterbender"_. Even though she _had _**tried** to replace his daddy with Garen.

_Garen was okay_, he guessed. _He's nice but **really** __weird. _With his huge bushy eyebrows and big poofy hair, Garen was more crazy uncle looking than daddy looking.

But Reed couldn't remember his daddy, so he didn't really know what a daddy was supposed to look like. All Reed knew about daddies were that they were nice and big and strong and...

What was it that Issa in his class said about his daddy?_ "My daddy is teaching me bending!" _

Yeah, he remembered now, daddies can_ teach bending_. If mommy thought Garen would be a good daddy, then maybe he can teach me bending...

"Yeah! I'm gonna ask him!" _As soon as he got out of the tree..._

"Ow..." He whined as he landed on the ground.

"Garen!" He called as he ran towards the house as fast as he could. "Garen!" He called again as he opened the door to the house and ran inside. "Gar-" He stopped yelling as he ran straight into Garen's legs.

"Reed, wait have we told you about running in the house?"

"NottodoitbutGarencanyouteachmebending!" Having no idea what was just said, Garen said. "Slow down kid, breath..."

As he led the kid to the couch he continued. "Good, now what is it you wanted?"

"Can you teach me how to earthbend!?" Looking down into the kids big brown eyes he wondered, _why did he have to be the one to explain this?_

"Reed, I'm not an earthbender I'm just a regular guy. I can't teach you how to earthbend." At the disappointed face that Reed made he said, "look kid sometimes you gotta work with what you got. You've got an excellent waterbending mom and kick-butt stepdad, so what if you don't have a teacher, you learn from what you have."

Wide-eyed Reed stared at him before yelling, "Then I'll be the best earthbender in the world and learn all by myself!"

Floored that the kid had no idea what he was talking about he could only stand there as Reed rushed from the room. "Wha... That's not what I meant at all." He mumbled before pouting, when suddenly his wife giggled from the kitchen.

"Y-you were watching that? The whole time?" She nodded, "Yeah, I especially liked the part where the grown man pouted like a toddler. But I still love the fact that you two are bonding."

He looked at her bewildered. "Faith! How was that bonding? I love the kid like my own son but he confuses me so much..." She smiled at him and said,

"You two are more similar than you think."


	3. Earth: Reed's Story - Part 2

_******Disclaimer Thing... Um, am I supposed to say I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra. I was never really sure about this... Well I don't own Avatar: the Legend of Korra so I guess I'll just put this here anyway. Doesn't usually hurt to be overly cautious...**_

* * *

_Avatar Reed would never fully realize his powers._

**193 ASC:**

When Reed was ten years old he finally found out who his father was.

After years of wondering and secretly hoping to meet his father, Garen told him.

_His father had been a drunk, a strong earthbender, he had apparently been drinking off his loss in the probending arena or something, when he saw his mother. She hadn't even been considered an adult at the time, only seventeen years old. _

_But she was beautiful._

_And his father followed her and hurt her. In ways no one should._

_Eventually the man would pass out and she, panicked and scared, would run into someone on the street who took her to the station. _

_His father would be arrested and locked away. But it would never be over for her._

_She was going to have a baby. Although even if she hadn't had the baby, he would forever haunt her._

And Reed understood why he had not been told before and why occasionally his mother would flinch when she looked him in the eye.

Shaking, Reed had asked to see a picture of his father and was horrified to find that except for the color of his hair, he was the spitting image of his father.

**197 ASC:**

When Joey was born Reed was only fourteen and it was then that he had been forced to realize, **he was a blemish**.

A dirty stain that would always remind his mother of what she had lost, of what she would never regain.

He realized, looking into the dimly lit room, watching as his mother looked at her baby with the joy only a new mother had, and Garen looking every bit the proud father as he looked down at his infant son, that he wasn't really needed. His mother would be happy without him she had her perfect family.

His mother looked up in that moment and called him over, "Come see your new brother, Reed." He reluctantly wandered over and looked down at his brother, hoping his jealousy didn't show.

Looking at his brother _"Half-brother,"_ He thought bitterly.

_"I'm not needed now,"_ he kept these thoughts to himself and was determined to avoid his new brother.

**Two Months Later:**

His mother and Garen had decided they were going to go out, leaving him alone with his baby brother for the first time.

He wasn't sure how to feel about this, because on one hand he was glad things were getting back to normal (_"Nothing would ever be normal again with __**him**__ around,"_ his mind bitterly whispered.) On the other hand he did not want to be left alone with Joey, because that involved facing the one who replaced him.

"Reed, we're going to leave now. Please take good care of your brother." Were his mother's parting word's.

So he would watch him, for his mother.

Every time Reed went out in public, someone was commenting on how much Joey looked like him. Which didn't bother him too much, even though he couldn't see the resemblance.

Sure they both had their mother's brown hair, but while Reed's was wild and messy, Joey's was perfectly straight, almost unnaturally so. Also, while Reed had his father's dark brown eyes, his brother had their mother's blue. While Joey loved to smile and was loud. Reed was quiet and impassive.

Reed would try to love his brother though, try to get along.

Even if it was because his mother told him to.

He would try, for his mother, who had kept him. Even when no one would have shamed her for getting rid of him.

_Because of how he came to be. _

**199 ASC:**

As Reed waited with his brother Joey, he realized their parent's_ weren't coming back._

Reed just didn't understand who these, 'White Lotus' guys thought they were. They claimed Reed was the Avatar, the one who had to save the world and so had at stalked him then kidnapped his family (So they could, "train him.")

Well, they had him here now and he was pretty sure if he hadn't been holding Joey, that Joey wouldn't be here either.

He wasn't stupid, he had heard them talking while he was behind the door. "_Eliminate the distractions..." _Was what they had said, he hadn't understood at the time but it was no coincidence that Garen and his mother had disappeared not three hours later, _kidnapped by Equalizers, _they had claimed.

Reed was leaving, before they took the only thing he had left. Who cared about the world, he certainly didn't, **not anymore.**

**200 ASC:**

_Avatar Reed would always wonder where it all went wrong._

_He didn't stop wondering, even as he felt the heat of the flames and breathed his last breath, he would __**never**__ get the answer._

_At the same time, miles away an infant Avatar Kara, born to a well off firebending couple, gulped in her first breath of air._

* * *

_**AN: Did I do it better this time? Maybe as I continue on through the story, I can post snippets of the different Avatar's lives.**_

_**Btw, I never included it but... Reed's 'Spirit Animal Guide' thing is a hawk-owl thing named, Hawky. Also, I actually was not thinking of Sokka's Hawky, when I made up the name. But thinking back it does look like that.**_


End file.
